Bad Guys are Humans Too
by Aikoearthbender
Summary: What if Zuko and Azula had a sister? Amber is a very powerful fire bender, more powerful than Azula, and even Ozai. Although, she may not know yet. She is the only family Azula can actually love. Both girls never really had love from their mother, so they only had the hard work and no love from their father. This is Amber's story. About her family, love, honor, and destiny.


**Okay I have one more say of school then updates should be more frequent. This is rated M, only to be safe. This might have romance, but not for a while. Right now focuses on Amber and her relationships with her sister and her friends. I made this story to show that these "bad guys" have their own feelings, beliefs, stress, and insecurities, and are more than just the "bad guys." So, of course, this fanfiction is in fact about a bad guy. So deal with it. Did that sound harsh? Oops.. But seriously, I hope you like it, because I can say I like this whole idea so far, and I definitely love the two sister's relationship, and how they just.. Get each other. So enjoy! Oh, and sorry if this chapter isn't too accurate with the episode, I can't really remember how it actually went.. Heheheh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my oc.**

* * *

Azula has always been different. Not bad different, but not necessarily good different. Just... Different.

Of course I'm kinda the same. We hardly felt that weird little thing called love. It has always been hard work. The only thing it has gotten us is great fire bending skills.

Zuko has been the weak one, that's what we would like to think. He had tons of love from Uncle and Mother. Our own mother thought we were monsters, and therefore gave most if not all her love to ZuZu. It hurt us both, and turned as to the women we are today. The closest we have gotten to love is each other, along with Mai and Ty Lee.

I don't think of us as bad, although most people do. Even those in our own nation think of us as so. Traitors. Just like my brother. I think of us as loyal, or trustworthy. We do what we are told without hesitation. And in return, we are hated. But that doesn't bother me.

Now we are to travel around the world in search of the avatar, seeing that ZuZu is a failure. That's what you get for being weak.

"I look stupid." Mai mumbled.

"I feel stupid." I complained.

"Doesn't matter. We are going to capture the avatar." Azula barked. She didn't mean it, though. She's been kinda off lately. She thought, along with myself, that we would have already captured the avatar.

"Alright then, lets go!" Ty Lee squealed.

* * *

Azula looked at her small army of highly skilled and deadly earthbenders. She had all the power of these men, it was a breeze in tricking Long-Feng to give his command over the Dai Li to her. Even last night when Long-Feng had the princess brought before him to his lonely prison cell, where he was awaiting trail for his so called crimes against the state. They wouldn't be consider crimes if he wasn't caught.

Azula stepped down from the platform she stood on with her allies. She turned to address the agents in a small speech preparing them what's ahead. "The Earth King and The Council of Five do not trust the Dai Li. They imprisoned your leader, Long Feng. Soon they will turn on all of you, and eliminate you. Seizing power today is a matter of life and death."

She made sure that every last one of them understood this and that no one showed weakness. Her voice was raised, abd i sat down in silence. It was deadly and dangerous as her personality. She could see the fear from one of the agents, and as I saw, I smirked.

"The coup must be swift and decisive. The Earth King, and each of the five generals, must be taken out simultaneously. Long Feng has placed you in me command while we overthrow the government." Azula paced in front of the Dai Li. " If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all, I will snuff it out, dismissed!"

The Fire Princess turned away and walked back up the platform where Ty-lee pored tea and handed her a cup, before handing another over to me. "Nice speech Azula. It was pretty and poetic, but also scary in a good way."

Mai pored herself a cup of tea sitting on the table. "Yeah it was okay I guess."

Azula rolled her eyes at the girl. "There are still a few loose ends, The Avatar, and my brother and Uncle."

"Yeah. But we are close enough to get them. Don't worry. We are two of the best fire benders there are. Accompanied by the best weaponsmen and the best chi blocker. We are fine." I spoke up, hoping to comfort the distressed princess.

"That is true. Thank you, dear sister." She thanked, I gave a rare smile.

"Your welcome."

* * *

I stood with Mai as Ty Lee started doing her circus acts out of boredom. Mai started using wooden pillars as targets, throwing her weapons into the stiff material. I watched the two, before creating a blue flame in my hand, manipulating it to take shape of Azula and I, playing volleyball. It was our favorite game, but we haven't been able to catch a game since we were sent to catch the avatar.

Suddenly, a small blind girl, with pale skin and dark hair, along with a water tribe teen about my age ran in, both scowling at the sight of us. I've seen them before, and knew who they were. They were the avatar's friends. I instantly transformed into attack mode, ready to strike at any second.

"Finally, some action." I mumbled, as the watertribe boy glared at me, my eyes narrowing.

"No kidding," Mai agreed, throwing a knife at the boy. Suddenly, Ty Lee leaped to the girl, intending to block her chi. The girl sent a chunk of the floor soaring at the gymnast. She fell, before everything turned into a full out battle. The boy swiped out a boomerang, and I sent a blue flame his direction. He swiftly dodged it and threw his boomerang, aiming at my face. It barely missed, and I ducked, knowing the weapon would make it's way back for a second chance. He scowled and unsheathed a machete, before running straight for me. I jumped up, kicking his shoulders as he fell. I smirked, turning around. I was walking my way to give Azula an update, when I felt an unbearable pain to the middle of my back. I twisted my head in horror to see his machete inside of my back. I doubled over in pain, as everyone ran to me. The boy's face was painted with guilt for a split second, before smirking. I screamed in absolute pain, his smirk melting away. The last thing I heard was Azula screaming out my name until everything turned to a peaceful black.

* * *

I opened my eyes, seeing a man staring at me. I hold his stare, before realizing who he was.

"Lu Ten? Is that you?" He nodded, giving a sad smile. Wait, he-he's dead! So, that means...

"Before you ask, no you aren't dead. It isn't your time. A very powerful healer shall bring you back to life." I nodded slowly. "Amber, you are destined for great things. You will make a life-changing decision in the mere future that will bring much misery to your family." I gave him a confused look.

"Don't you mean our family?" He shook his head.

"No, Amber. I do mean your family." I pinched my nose as my eyebrows furrowed together in frustration and confusion.

"You are so confusing." I mumbled as he gave a small chuckle. Suddenly, everything spinned around as my eyes shot open. A watertribe girl that looked a lot like the boy looked solemnly down at me.

"Sokka, she's alive." She said softly as the boy ran to me. I gave a confused look to them as Zuko strolled over.

"Zuzu? Wh-what's going on?" I croaked.

"You were dead. She healed you." He said with no emotion, pointing to the girl. I stood up as everyone stiffened but him.

"Uh, thanks," I said slowly.

"No problem. I'm Katara, this is Sokka, my brother," she said, motioning to her brother.

"This doesn't mean we are even or anything. So fading go throwing around names. But I guess I won't hurt you for right now, seeing how it would be unfair, and I'm wounded anyhow." The two watertribe siblings gave me an angry look. I ignored it and turned to Zuko.

"Hello, Zuzu." I greeted. "I didn't properly greet myself, did I?"

"Amber, stop with the name. And don't think I'm not mad at you. For how you were to take me and Iroh prisoner," he growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Still holding grudges? Typical weakling." I smirked. He let out a cry and shot a flame to me, in which I easily swiped my hand to the left, redirecting the flame to the opposite of the avatar's friends, who were watching the delightful family reunion. "It's going to take more than a petty flame to hurt me, dear brother."

"Like that peasant's weapon?" He taunted. I shot multiple blue flames to him, losing my cool.

"He caught me off guard! Never again.." My voice trailed off, as another flame shot from behind us, toward Zuko.

With a shout Zuko went to attack. Azula's face looked startled at the sudden flame that hit her. With a strangled gasp Azula furiously redirected the attacks that headed in her direction. Aang and Katara merely stayed back, not willing to cross the path of a furious Azula, which was very smart.

Zuko launched a powerful yet thin wave that headed on a straight course for me, that even if I dodged I would lose a limb. But before it hit, a fire blast hit it and destroyed the wave. As I guessed, the fire belonged to Azula.

His arms were faced towards the middle of us, his sisters, and the team avatar, and his face indecisive on who to attack, which side to choose. I watched Zuko carefully, knowing he would make the right decision. Seconds passed by slowly as Zuko looked from me, to Aang, to Azula.

I could feel my heart pound as he faced our sister, preparing to attack. Silence pounded in my ears and my heart stopped as he got ready to attack his outraged sister. His expression was more determined than the others combined though I saw a hint of regret in his eyes. Then everything froze as he turned and a slow fire blast shot towards Aang.

I could see tears leaking out of Katara's eyes as she sent water to the blast, and proceeded to avoid a side fire blast from Azula before Aang helped her fight.

I felt betrayal flood Katara's eyes as hot tears fell down her cheeks in rivers "How could you do this? I tried to help you!" she asked angrily.

She caught sight of Zuko's wince while Azula continued to easily take down Aang and Katara. "I have no choice!" he shouted, guilt dominating his voice.

Katara sighed, "You always have a choice," she whispered as dozens of Dai Li agents dropped down from the ceiling.

I flinched as Aang was cut down with lightning, there truly was no hope for the avatar now. She then looked sadly at Zuko before her face hardened as Azula and her agents circled Aang and herself. "You always have a choice!" she shouted as she grabbed Aang protectively. Iroh suddenly appeared to help Aang and Katara to escape. What a traitor.

But as soon as they were out of sight the two benders promptly dropped their hands in surrender. Iroh shot me a disappointed look but I ignored it, smirking. Too bad I was hurt, or I would've done more to help Azula.

"You did good, Zuko." I said. "You did good."


End file.
